Hot Beverage
by milk body lotion
Summary: [repost] Hunhan. yaoi. smut. pwp. smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Sehunnie!" Luhan melompat lucu seperti anak kancil begitu mendapati muka tampan kekasihnya di ambang pintu. Pipinya yang memang sudah merah dibuat semakin merah saat matanya melirik seikat bunga di tangan Sehun.

Sehun menyerahkannya sembari tersenyum. Membuka jaketnya lalu segera mendekati ruang tengah dimana Jongin cs sedang mengobrol entah apa.

Sedangkan Luhan masih di pintu. Membaca kilas tulisan di kartu ucapan dari bunga— _Cek dalamnya. Ada benda kesukaanmu di dalam sana…_

Belum selesai membaca, Luhan buru-buru merogoh tengah bunga, dalam hati berharap ada benda manis seperti gula-gula seperti kesukaannya.

Shit. Bukan ternyata. Bukan gula-gula.

 _…nanti kita pakai ya. Sampai lubang anusmu puas._

Vibrator.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta kecil-kecilan yang sebenarnya merupakan _triple date_ itu pun dimulai. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tampak sibuk berciuman, dengan tangan Jongin yang meraba-raba pinggang kekasihnya itu. Chen dan Xiumin sudah tindih-tindihan di sofa, memagut bibir sampai suara kecipaknya terdengar menggema.

"Ini _triple date_ atau _triple sex_?" Tanya Luhan jengah. Hanya dia dan Sehun yang belum melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa bedanya Lu?" Sehun secara mendadak menarik pinggang Luhan. Membuat Luhan memekik begitu pantatnya berhasil bersentuhan dengan penis berkain Sehun di belakangnya.

"Ayo, kita juga harus ngeseks." bisik Sehun mesum seraya pinggulnya bergerak seperti menyodok. Sehun mulai mendesah malahan. Menikmati sodokannya walaupun keduanya masih pakai celana.

"Nggh…" Luhan mendesah ketika sodokan dari Sehun mulai terasa kasar. Lubangnya terasa seperti terbuka sendiri, berkedut-kedut karena haus ingin penis panjang Sehun.

Sehun tertawa puas melihat Luhan yang kini ikut bergerak. Tak tahan dengan celananya yang sesak, Sehun pun langsung menurunkan resleting celananya. Lantas memelorotkan celana Luhan hingga pantat gembil Luhan terekspos, menempatkan Luhan ke pangkuannya sehingga penisnya tenggelam di belahan pantat Luhan.

"Kelihatannya seperti membelah pantatmu." ujar Sehun senang. Matanya melebar melihat ujung kepala penisnya yang timbul tenggelam akibat gerakan Luhan yang ke atas bawah. Luhan sudah mulai bergerak sendiri. Sehun hanya duduk bersandar sambil menikmati pemandangan penisnya yang dipijat.

"Oooh… Masukkan sekarang Sehun, oohhh masukkan…" Luhan mendesah sejadi-jadinya. Sudah lupa kalau ada empat orang lain selain mereka. Lagipula dua pasangan lain juga sedang sibuk masing-masing.

"Di depan teman-teman kita? Cih, kau seperti jalang, Luhan."

Luhan bukannya marah. Ia justru semakin terangsang dan lebih cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lubangnya terasa amat gatal sekarang, ia ingin penis Sehun menggaruk anusnya, bukan hanya belahan pantatnya.

Luhan mulai frustasi saat merasakan Sehun yang tak kunjung memberikan pergerakan. Merasa lelah, ia pun tak lagi menaik turunkan pinggangnya. Ia hanya menungging namun penis Sehun tetap di belahan pantatnya, lantas menekan-nekan kedua belah pantatnya tadi sehingga Sehun mendapatkan pijatan di batang penisnya yang tenggelam.

"Aaah… Aaahh.." Luhan mendesah semakin kencang.

Sehun menggeram kasar. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam digerakkan menampar pantat Luhan bergantian.

" _Bitch_! Kau harus dihukum sekarang juga!" Sehun yang sudah tak tahan pun berdiri sambil membawa tubuh Luhan. Ia tak peduli penisnya yang keluar dari resleting jadi bahan tontonan teman-teman mereka. Tak peduli juga kalau pantat Luhan yang terekspos jadi bahan siulan.

Begitu tiba di kamar Luhan, Sehun dengan kasarnya mendorong pundak Luhan sampai Luhan berlutut. Tangan kirinya menjambak rambut Luhan, sedangkan tangan kanan mencengkeram penisnya sendiri.

"Kau mau ini hah? Kau mau penisku?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggoyangkan batang penisnya yang besar. Luhan mengangguk-angguk tidak sabar. Mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya dijulurkan keluar.

"Dasar jalang lapar."

Bukannya memasukkan penis ke mulut terbuka Luhan, Sehun malah bermain-main dengan menamparkannya ke pipi kanan dan kiri Luhan. Ditamparnya keras dari dua arah sampai pipi Luhan lengket terkena cairan precumnya.

"Makan ini, _slut_."

Sehun memasukkan penisnya satu hitungan. Penis besar tujuh inchi itu tenggelam di mulut Luhan, sampai-sampai Sehun bisa melihat ujung penisnya mengganjal di tenggorokan Luhan. Sekitar tiga puluh detik kemudian, barulah Sehun menarik keluar penisnya, lalu menyodoknya, menarik, menyodoknya lagi, berulang-ulang hingga dagu Luhan tertampar testisnya.

"Oh, _fuck. Fuck, fuck_ …"

"Ohok! Hngh…" Luhan mengeluarkan suara tersedak, membuat Sehun semakin dikuasai nafsu birahi. Sehun menggerakkan kepala Luhan lebih ganas. Sehun juga bisa melihat saliva dan precumnya yang jatuh menjuntai dari dagu Luhan.

"Telan penisku, yaahh.. benar begitu, _bitch_ …" Sehun mendiamkan penisnya di mulut Luhan sambil menahan kepala Luhan. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah merah dan mulut penuh cairan kental milik Luhan.

"Minum ini, _slut_." Sehun pun tiba di klimaksnya. Spermanya sedikit keluar akibat semprotan terlalu keras dari kepala penisnya yang menembak tenggorokan Luhan.

Luhan meremas paha Sehun. Dengan sebisa mungkin meneguk cairan hangat kesukaannya. Meminum habis sampai penis Sehun yang setengah keras dikeluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Tunjukkan anusmu. Perlihatkan lubangmu yang kelaparan itu." Perintah Sehun sambil mengocok penisnya yang mengkilat. Luhan pun menurut, ia berbalik hingga menungging, kepalanya menempel ke karpet, serta pantatnya diangkat tinggi. Tak lupa menarik pipi pantatnya sehingga Sehun bisa melihat lubang merah berkedutnya.

"Perkosa aku, _sir_."

.

tbc

.

.

.

HAYOLOH ADA TBCNYA! Kalo mau lanjut, review dulu *melet*

Seriusan loh, kalo ngga banyak yang suka ntar gw diskontinyu (iya gue jahat emang)


	2. Chapter 2

Sesaat setelah Sehun menarik kasar celana dan atasan Luhan sehingga pemuda mungil itu telanjang, Luhan kembali di posisikan ke posisi menungging di karpet.

 _Plak!_

"Aangh…"

 _Plak!_

 _Plak!_

"Sa—kiit, aaahh.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat bekas tamparan tangannya di kedua pantat Luhan. Ia sangat suka ketika mendapati warna merah pekat disana. Apalagi ketika pantat Luhan dibuat bergelombang akibat tamparan tadi.

"Ini hukumanmu, sayang,"

 _Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Sehun menampar lagi. Semakin keras sampai-sampai batang penisnya yang tegak bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakannya. Luhan yang awalnya meraung dan memejam mata kuat-kuat, kini malah sibuk mendesah. Sensasi terbakar di bokongnya semakin membuat lubang anusnya minta diisi. Sehun yang melihat kedutan lubang Luhan semakin jelas, menarik belahannya untuk melihat lebih jelas pemandangan menggairahkan itu. Tubuhnya diturunkan hingga jarak matanya hanya tujuh senti dengan lubang Luhan.

" _Shit_ , kau harus lihat lubang berkedutmu, Lu." ucap Sehun sambil menjilat bibirnya, tampak begitu menikmati kedutan menggoda itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun memasukkan jempol kanannya ke anus Luhan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk tetap menahan belahan agar tetap terbuka. Luhan mengejang seketika, ia mulai bergetar ketika merasakan jempol Sehun sudah tenggelam di lubangnya.

Sehun menggerakkan ibu jarinya memutar sehingga ia bisa berasakan anus dalam Luhan ke segala sisi. Pendeknya jari yang dimasukkan menyebabkan prostat Luhan tidak tersentuh. Luhan pun malah semakin frustasi, meski masih mendapat kenikmatan dari gesekan kasar di bibir anusnya.

"Sehuuun—aaahhh… Lagi…"

Sehun menggeram marah mendengarnya. Ia pun menampar Luhan keras.

 _Plak! Plak!_

"Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu, _you bitch_ ," tangan Sehun yang bebas juga mencengkram sebelah pantat Luhan, lantas menggoyangkannya kasar hingga ibu jarinya yang masih tertanam ikut merasakan getarannya.

"Aaahhhn… _My apology, sir_ …"

Sehun pun kemudian memasukkan ibu jari yang lain, hingga kini kedua ibu jarinya bersarang di lubang merah Luhan. Luhan memekik serta meremas karpet saat kedua jari tadi ditarik berlawanan arah. Membuat lubangnya panas dan gatal sekaligus.

" _Fingering_ biasa terlalu lama untuk melonggarkan lubangmu." ucap Sehun yang merasa tarikan kedua jarinya akan lebih mudah melebarkan anus Luhan. Tak hanya ditarik, tapi juga kedua ujung jarinya menggaruk dinding dalam lubang. Luhan pun mendesah lebih keras, merasa puas setelah sekian lama lubangnya gatal.

"Kau menyukainya, _slut_? Aku sedang menggaruk lubang gatalmu, kau suka huh?"

"Iya _sir_ … Ngghhh teruss… Ooohh.."

Disaat Luhan sedang menikmati jarinya, Sehun malah menarik keluar hingga meninggalkan lubang merah yang sudah melebar. Mulutnya berdecak kagum menatap lubang Luhan yang lebih terbuka dari sebelumnya. Penisnya terasa semakin tegak dan Sehun yang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan pemandangan erotis itu pun segera mengambil _smartphone_ dari saku celana.

"Lubang Luhanku sudah melar bahkan sebelum aku memerkosanya…" ujar Sehun sebelum tertawa. Kameranya mengarah pas di depan lubang pantat Luhan, memperbesar ukurannya hingga layarnya bisa menangkap anus merah Luhan lebih jelas.

Dengan satu tangan, Sehun terburu-buru menurunkan celana dan dalaman sebatas lutut. Memberi angin segar pada pangkal penisnya yang sejak tadi berkeringat akibat terkurung kepanasan di dalam celana.

"Aaanhh.. Uuhhhh…" Luhan mendesah-desah saat merasakan belaian di lingkaran lubangnya. Ia langsung tahu bahwa benda hangat itu adalah penis kesukaannya.

" _Fuck you_ , Luhan," bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun memasukkan penisnya pelan-pelan sambil tetap mengarahkan lensa kamera kesana. Membiarkan kameranya mengambil adegan dimulai dari kepala jamur lengketnya yang memasuki lubang, batang beruratnya dilahap sedikit sedikit, sampai pangkal penisnya yang sedikit dihiasi bulu pubis menempel di pantat Luhan.

Luhan bisa merasakan bokong menunggingnya sedikit terangkat ke udara sebagai akibat dari dorongan Sehun yang terlalu keras. Lubangnya yang sudah melebar akibat jari Sehun sebelumnya seperti tidak membantu. Penis besar Sehun tetap terasa merobek lubangnya.

"Pelan-pelanhh ahhh…"

"Itu maumu? Baiklah." berbanding terbalik dengan permohonan Luhan, yang ada Sehun malah semakin menyodok lubang keras-keras. Tangan kiri memegang hape sedangkan tangan kananya menarik bagian atas anal Luhan agar adegan seks mereka bisa terekam jelas.

"Tidak—ngghh! Sakiit… Ahh! Aahh!"

"Yeaah! Kau melahap semuanya, _bitch_!" Sehun tertawa puas. Menyodok anus Luhan dalam-dalam saat ia berhasil menemukan daging prostat Luhan disana. Precumnya mulai banjir sampai keluar dari lubang Luhan sehingga menghasilkan benang-benang lengket berwarna putih antara lubang dan pangkal penis Luhan.

"Aaangh Sehun! Lebih keras! Engh!"

Sehun sudah tak lagi marah karena ia sedang berfokus hanya ke gerakan sodokan dan layar hape saja. Telinganya sudah dipenuhi desahan seksi dari Luhan dan juga suara penyatuan tubuh mereka.

 _Plok! Plok! Chhk—Plok! Chhk!_

Suara becek spermanya mungkin sampai terekam jelas di hapenya, saking kerasnya suara yang dihasilkan. Sehun meracau semakin kasar. Ia juga menampar pantat Luhan tanpa peduli warna kulit Luhan yang masih merah.

Luhan pun mendapat klimaks pertamanya ketika prostatnya berhasil ditusuk keras oleh Sehun. Spermanya mengucur deras ke karpet, sampai-sampai semprotannya mengenai bagian kakinya sendiri.

Mengetahui Luhan yang orgasme, Sehun lantas berhenti bergerak. Hapenya ia lempar asal keatas kasur. Ia berdiam sekitar semenit, membiarkan Luhan menarik napas setelah orgasme hebat tadi. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun pun menarik kasar satu tangan kekasihnya hingga Luhan dalam keadaan berdiri. Penisnya yang masih di lubang serasa diremas saat Luhan berdiri.

Sehun lalu mengangkat bawah lutut Luhan. Perlahan-lahan hingga tubuh lemas Luhan terangkat di udara dan kepala Luhan bersandar di bahunya. Sehun pun berjalan mendekati cermin setinggi dirinya di sisi kamar. Mempertontonkan Luhan yang diangkat mengangkang, lubangnya yang terisi penis putih berurat dan penis mungil Luhan yang berlumur sperma.

"Lihat? Ini yang kusebut lubang jalang," kata Sehun bangga. Matanya tak lepas dari anus merah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya malu. Ingin menyembunyikan diri di leher Sehun.

"Kenapa? Jangan hipokrit, Luhan. Bahkan ereksimu sudah berdiri lagi." Sehun terkekeh kecil saat melihat penis Luhan yang kembali tegang hanya dengan melihat penyatuan tubuh mereka di cermin.

"Sehun…" Luhan merengek tak nyaman. Tangannya kini berusaha memeluk leher Sehun untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang benar-benar merah. Ia sangat malu dan tak berani melirik sedikit pun ke bayangan mereka di depan.

"Baiklah, baik. Kita lakukan tanpa cermin." Sehun pun akhirnya melunak. Ia berbalik masih sambil menggendong Luhan. Membawanya ke kasur dan menjatuhkan Luhan sehingga penisnya tegaknya bergoyang ketika keluar dari anus Luhan.

Luhan berbalik telentang saat Sehun memberinya instruksi, "Tapi aku ingin kau mengangkang sendiri. Tarik pahamu keatas dan biarkan penisku menusukmu sesukaku."

Luhan menelan ludah. Ia mengerti maksud dari 'menusuk sesuka Sehun'. Itu artinya pemuda itu tak akan menyentuh prostatnya sedikit pun, dan akan bergerak brutal sampai seluruh dinding anusnya terjamah sesuka Sehun.

Merasa tak ada pilihan lain, Luhan pun menggigit bibirnya sambil mengangguk. Lantas menarik kaki sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan kekasihnya. Sehun menyeringai puas, ia mulai melepas baju dan celana yang menggantung di lututnya. Penis besarnya mengacung tegak, berdiri sombong dengan lubang penis yang dipenuhi cairan sperma.

Tak suka melihat penisnya kotor, Sehun pun menggesekkan kelaminnya itu ke paha dan perut Luhan sehingga cairan lengketnya berpindah kesana. Kepala penisnya juga digesekkan ke paha Luhan, sampai lubang penisnya bersih dari cairan precum.

"Akhh!" Badan Luhan melengkung saat tiba-tiba Sehun menusuk anusnya kasar. Pemuda Oh itu tertawa menanggapi desisan sakit Luhan, tapi tetap menyodok keras sampai penisnya menyentuh titik terdalam Luhan.

"Aaah…" desah Luhan keenakan saat merasakan prostatnya ditusuk.

"Ups, sori. Salah sasaran." Sehun pura-pura menyesal. Ia pun mengubah arah sodokannya, kini tak lagi ke tengah melainkan ke samping kiri, menjauhi prostat Luhan. Luhan dibuat mengerang tak puas, ia sangat ingin prostatnya dimanjakan juga.

"Sehuuunn… _Please_ … Prostatku…"

Sehun berlagak seakan tidak mendengar Luhan. Pemuda itu kini sibuk menggoyangkan pinggangnya ke kanan dan kiri, sehingga tubuh Luhan pun ikut bergerak mengikuti tancapan penis Sehun di anusnya. Biarpun prostatnya tak disentuh, tapi sodokan Sehun pada lubangnya tetap terasa nikmat.

" _Fuck_ , Luhan. Anusmu terlihat seperti tak ingin melepasku." ujar Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari penisnya yang nampak seperti sedang mengendarai lubang Luhan. Tak berselang lama kemudian, Sehun pun menarik keluar penisnya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kecewa namun tetap menarik pahanya keatas.

"Vibrator yang kuberikan tadi, dimana?" Sehun bertanya sambil membuka lemari Luhan.

"Laci tengah…"

Sehun kembali dengan membawa benda dalam plastik di genggamannya. Vibrator serupa penis yang bisa diatur kekerasan batangnya itu nampak asli dengan warna putih kemerahan. Sama seperti penis Sehun kalau sedang ereksi.

"Aku punya permainan."

Mata Luhan melebar saat mendengar permainan. Dengan segera langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Ia sangat suka kalau Sehun memberikan permainan berhubungan seks di ranjang.

"Aku akan menepuk benda ini di puncak kepalamu," Sehun menggoyangkan penis mainan yang sudah dibuka bungkusnya, "Kau tutup mata, lalu tebak benda apa yang baru saja menepuk kepalamu. Apakah penisku atau penis ini,"

Luhan bahkan sudah senang duluan saat membayangkan penis Sehun mendarat diujung kepalanya. Kelihatannya pasti benar-benar seksi.

"Kalau kau benar, penisku akan membelai wajahmu. Kalau salah, penisku akan menampar keras wajahmu."

Luhan berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Ia tak pernah keberatan dengan tamparan penis Sehun, justru ia suka ketika aroma penis Sehun tertinggal di sepanjang wajahnya. Itu membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah milik Sehun seorang.

"Tutup matamu,"

Luhan menutup mata sedangkan Sehun mulai berdiri hingga selangkangannya berhadapan dengan wajah Luhan. Penis pemuda itu hanya beberapa senti diatas kepala Luhan.

"Siap?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun pun segera memegang penisnya sendiri. Menyentuhkan ujung penisnya untuk bergerak-gerak di rambut Luhan. Hanya selama tiga detik, tidak terlalu lama.

"Apa itu?"

"Hmm… mainan?" jawab Luhan ragu.

Sehun menyeringai tanpa suara. Ia pun langsung memegang pangkal penisnya lagi, lalu menampar pipi kanan Luhan berkali-kali. Rasanya sangat enak apalagi ketika bersinggungan dengan hidung Luhan.

Luhan tertawa saat merasakan precum lengket Sehun yang tertinggal di wajahnya. Ia sempat menjilat penis pemuda itu saat tamparannya melewati mulut.

"Ronde kedua,"

Kembali Sehun mengarahkan penisnya sendiri. Memegang batangnya dan menggosokkannya ke rambut caramel Luhan. Precumnya tanpa sengaja jatuh menetes-netes di kepala Luhan. Luhan pun dapat dengan jelas mengetahui kalau diatasnya kini adalah penis Sehun.

"Penismu!" jawab Luhan sebelum Sehun menjauhkan penisnya.

Sehun menyeringai senang. Ia menggumam 'benar' sebelum akhirnya mengusapkan penis licin itu ke sepanjang wajah Luhan, membelai-belainya sampai muka Luhan dilapisi cairannya.

Luhan yang tak tahan pun dengan jahilnya melahap penis itu. Menghisap kepala penis Sehun seperti mencari sumber precum yang sekarang membasahi wajahnya. Sehun mendecak protes, ia menarik penisnya keluar dan menampar Luhan dua kali.

"Kau mau mengubah permainannya, _slut_?"

Lalu Sehun kembali memasukkan penisnya hingga keseluruhannya. Pinggulnya ditekan maju sampai Luhan perlahan-lahan mundur dan berbaring di kasur. Sedangkan Sehun masih menancapkan penisnya dan mulai menusuk tenggorokan Luhan sambil setengah berbaring di kasur.

"Makan penisku… Ya, Luhan, makan sampai mulut jalangmu puas." racau Sehun.

Luhan mengulumnya sedikit kesusahan. Posisi selangkangan Sehun kadang terlalu menekan wajahnya hingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Tapi ia tetap menikmati penis panjang di mulutnya, menikmati tusukan dalam di tenggorokannya. Tak lupa juga ia mengocok penisnya sendiri, memainkan testisnya sendiri.

"Aaaah _bitch_ , rasakan ini!"

Sehun orgasme dengan hebat di mulut Luhan. Spermanya hingga meluber keluar membasahi wajah Luhan. Bukannya ditarik keluar, Sehun malah semakin menekan penisnya. Membiarkan seluruh spermanya menyemprot tenggorokan Luhan.

Luhan juga orgasme tak lama setelahnya. Penisnya mengeluarkan cairan hingga ke muncrat ke udara, lalu mendarat di perut dan sprei sekitarnya.

Sambil terengah-engah Sehun menarik penisnya keluar. Ia kini berlutut mengangkangi Luhan, menepuk-nepuk batang penisnya di bibir Luhan agar sisa spermanya keluar. Usai itu, Sehun meraih hapenya yang tak jauh darinya, mengambil kesempatan untuk memotret wajah bersperma Luhan.

"Kau yang tercantik, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum senang meskipun matanya tertutup akibat terhalang sperma. Tak lama setelahnya, matanya terbuka karena Sehun membersihkan cairan yang berada disana. Lantas berciuman sebagai tanda akhir dari _roleplay semi-bondage_ yang telah mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **hot gak? Iyalah hot, gue gitu *pake kacamata thuglife***

 **silakan review untuk berbagi keluh kesah (?) kalian**

 **tbc or end, tergantung kalian O-O**


End file.
